


Mentor

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Gen, Mentors, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael checking in with Matt about updates





	Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> idek, it was a cute idea that popped into my head about the after math of Morbie getting back into the world.

Matt blinked up at the steps coming up to the door, “Foggy, can you get the blinds?”

“Huh?”

“Michael's at the door.”

“Oh, shit sure.”

“What'd I miss?” Karen stood to pull the blinds closed behind her.

“Michael's an old client that has a sever sun allergy.”

“Oh, okay, a little warning woulda been nice.”

Matt was already getting the door, “It should be safe.”

“Um, thanks.”

Matt's head tilted at the scent, “You brought food.”

“Yeah, we... we had extra.”

“They smell wonderful,” Foggy commented as they shifting things to set them down.

“Everyone said they were good, I- I'm glad they turned out good. Do you have any idea how different pot pies are from actual meat pies? At least Clint had a good recipe and enough heads up to help me with them.”

Matt smirked and shook his head, “I've never had them, I wouldn't know.”

“Really? Well I'm happy I could bring them then.”

Karen blinked and looked at them when Michael finally pulled his hood down, “Oh, um, I can see why the sun is a problem.”

“Pretty obvious unfortunately. Tony is working on it. It, hasn't been too productive lately.”

“You went for a walk alone?

“Flight, I... little confusing sometimes but as long as I don't use my eyes I'm pretty okay now.”

Karen sat down, Michael was grinning at the confused looks she was giving the other two. “Is this the Michael you've been mentoring?”

“Yes, this is the one and only.”

“Oh, OH, um, okay, um...”

“He knows, Karen.”

Michael tilted his head towards the relieved sigh and settling pulse, “Okay, then I can ask 'What do you mean flight?'.”

Michael laughed as he pulled the box open and started offering napkins and pies, “I'm... I'm a bat basically, though there's some things that are a bit weird like instead of wings I can levitate. Walking that far... the world can get a little... staticy. It's still hard on me to process sometimes and I don't like walking alone but when I fly it's easier because I'm away from all the normal voice chatter so it helps.”

Matt tapped under his arm, “Not sure about not having wings. The potential is there.”

Michael's eyes widened, Matt had to smirk at the soft high chatter just before he shrugged, “Oh, didn't... We haven't done x-rays. It's...”

“Loud.”

“Yeah, a lot of things involving machines are still loud.”

“How has the focusing going?”

“I'm out alone. Sometimes I need the cane but it's been getting better.”

Michael and Matt both winced at the crunch before they closed their eyes and pulled back their focus at Foggy's voice, “This is really good!”

“Thanks, a little warning before you start eating would be nice.”

“Oh, right, sorry,” Michael smirked and softly chattered as he reached into the box for his own.

“Stress test?”

Michael shrugged, “I haven't had them yet. But they don't sound nauseating.”

Matt smirked as he snapped his teeth together before taking a bite of his. “Seems, a little dry.”

“That's how they're different than pot pies, they aren't supposed to be wet/soupy, they're designed to be eaten with your hands.”

Matt got it, he was getting use to the crunch of food, “Yeah, the meat's moist though,”

“Yeah, it's, nice.”

“Is that broccoli?”

Michael blinked as he nibbled on his, “There's not supposed to be broccoli...” He sighed, “Parker.”

Matt smirked at the swiping and tapping on a phone, “Prank?”

“Knowing him, probably... Would explain the M on some of them, just thought it was a weird marking to show you made them.”

“It sort of was.”

“Parker says sorry and there's peas in them too if they're marked with M.”

Matt winced at the texture change, “Found one.”

“Goddamnit Parker, Matt give me that you can have mine.”

“It's fine, it's fine. Just, anything else odd?”

“Should just be meat, potatoes, a touch of gravy some spices, onions, shoot, did we put mushrooms in them?”

“Not that I've found.”

“We wanted a simple recipe to try, it was just supposed to be a base meat pie.”

“Would explain why yours is so dry.”

“Yeah, Matt, definitely not dry, it's perfect.”

Michael taped something on his phone, making it ring loud before a voice picked up, “Yeah Morbie what's up?”

“You owe Matt an apology for your abomination.”

“What?”

“I got one of your abominations when I packed the meat pies...”

“Uh? Oh, crap, I'm so sorry Matt! I thought Morbie would eat those!”

“It's fine,” Matt chuckled as he set his pie down.

“Dude that's not fine, what if you'd been allergic to something. Omg are you allergic to something?!”

“No, it's fine, just unnerving.”

“No more food pranks, deal?” Michael grumbled at the phone.

“Okay okay, yeah deal. I didn't know you were going to share those!”

Michael dropped his head, “I left with a box full of them, what did you think I was going to do?”

“Idk hoard them? I don't know what bats do with food!”

Karen at that point had cracked up, “I'm pretty sure that's squirrels.”

“I'm sorry Matt, I'll make it up to you!”

Matt was blinking at the new pie handed to him, “There is no M on this one.”

Matt quirked a brow as he brushed his hand over the top, just to be sure before tilting his head toward the phone, “Peter, is M the only mark you used on the prank pies?”

“Um, yeah, there was a batch I used X on though, it was our first try, too much gravy kept making them soggy so we did a second batch.”

“Okay,” Matt was glaring toward the phone as he bit into the new one and blinked, “Oh, this is much better.”

“I'm sorry Matt, don't kill me!”

“I'm at the office now, I would never respond to that remark.”

“Still, just, I'll bring Five Guys next meet up, promise.”

“I'll hold you to that.”

Michael finally cracked as he hung up the phone, laughing, “I love him, but some times..”

“A for effort, though he failed to ensure the safety of the innocent bi-standard.”

“What can I say, he's an idiot.”

“So, how's it been?”

“I got placed in 10th, by the skin of my teeth, I've got a lot of catching up to do but hey, I've got gym with Parker so he helps with the noise.”

“Oh? They doing good with your condition?”

“They classify it as auditory processing disorder, I'm listed with synesthesia, there's some days they isolate me when I'm getting overwhelmed but it's getting better. There's a few assholes about it but hey, you'd be amazed at how quickly that gets shut down when you pull out the cane and refuse to use your eyes when they're trying to yell bullshit at you.”

“Teachers or students?”

“Whoever the fuck it is that day. We all have bad days. It gets frustrating when one day everything is fine and the next everything is going to hell.”

“A teacher has more knowledge and help than a student though, they're literally trained to work with these things.”

“Matt, I'm the first like this they've dealt with. Yeah, the spectrum, they have training on, they don't have anything in the guidebook on students having such a severely bad day that they literally can't open their eyes without getting sick...” Michael shrugged, “They've already gotten me started on braille classes for when the days get really bad. There's just, it's difficult to start a student so late on it. That and the fact that there are days and even weeks I'm fine and then there's hours I'm not so, yeah, they're doing what they can.”

Matt sighed as he shifted to lean against the wall, “Keep me posted on the handling of your condition?”

“So far, the worst one, I never saw 'im again. I'd say the school is doing a damn fine job about it.”

Matt smirked, “Good.”

“Hey, what time is it?”

Matt skimmed his fingers over his watch, “Past your bedtime?”

Michael did not look amused, Foggy was sure to voice that while laughing, before checking his phone. “Come on.”

“What.” Matt stumbled when he hand was grabbed, catching the door, “Wait, slow down, stairs and being drug don't mix.”

“Come on we'll miss it!”

“Miss what?”

Michael's heart was cheerful excitement, pounding in his chest. “Going up Red.”

Matt kicked his legs when Michael swooped in and picked him up, stilling when he realized he could potentially overload the boy's sight if he said anything too loud. He feet touched the ground, “Michael, what's this about? Why are we on the roof?”

“I know you can't see it, but... it's the sunset. Cover your ears for a second. It's gonna get loud.”

Matt frowned as he covered his ears, wincing at the sudden loud booming tone before he froze when he pulled his hands away. The sound rippled slowly through the rooftops, chasing the curves and dips before leading off into the far distance, illuminating the tower. The warmth was slowly fading as the sun set, this time Matt barely winced when the Michael made the sound again, it was low/deep, resonating in his chest before colliding with the returning wave, illuminating the tower in stark detail. “We learned about sound waves last week. I know it's not the full like picture image but... the deeper the tone the farther it can travel, and I don't think you could replicate it with anything human outside of a building collapse.”

Matt couldn't help but smile, “Best sunset I've seen in years.”

Suddenly his focus was broken and he realized all the yappy yowls and barking, he snicker and started rushing for the side of the building as car alarms started being shut off. “You really can raise a ruckus.”

“Yeah, that's a side effect.”

Foggy was already on the sidewalk, “Did you feel that tremor?”

Michael was looking sheepish while Matt just laughed and nodded. “I didn't think it was that low of a tone...”

“When sounds get deep enough it's a physical presence, just, let's try not to do that very often.”

“Okay.”

Matt started cracking up, grabbing Foggy's shoulder when Michael's phone started ringing. “You're in trouble...”

“Do I have to answer it?”

“Is it your dad?”

“Don't let Tony hear you say that, he will ban you from the tower.”

“You're damn right I will!” Michael winced as the phone forced pick up. “We've talked about this! Only do that in a controlled environment! You can take out buildings with that thing!”

“I'm sorry, I just...”

“Michael wanted to show me the sunset, I had no idea he could do that.”

“Wait, how far away are you?”

“I'm in the Kitchen, at Matt's firm.”

“Holy shit kid... Don't ever do that on that scale again!”

“I, I won't, unless it's an emergency or something.”

“Jesus Christ!”

“Don't blaspheme,” Matt grumbled, Foggy was grinning like he wanted to say something.

“Did he honestly just-”

“Yes Tony, Matt's Catholic.”

“What the fuck...”

Michael was giggling, “Matt's a devote Catholic, you didn't know?”

“How the fuck, but you're-”

“NO,” Michael yelled, “Not secure.”

“Right, alright, got it. Okay but seriously, you're... you.”

“I didn't come up with the name, the papers did.”

“Well you damn sure embraced it didn't you?!”

Michael ended up leaning on Matt, he was laughing too hard to keep the world straight. “So, what's my punishment?”

“Punishment?”

“Yeah, for being in trouble?”

“Kid, don't threaten me, Bruce would kill me for even talking about 'punishing' you... Just, we didn't know you could do that, we know now, just don't fucking do it unless lives are threatened okay?”

“Okay, so no getting grounded to my room?”

“I can barely get you out of that fucking room after school, going to school is punishment enough and you still choose to go back and I have no fucking idea why!”

Matt was smirking as Michael mumbled and finally disconnected the call, “He's taking to parenthood well.”

“Yeah, he still gets panicky about it,” Michael shrugs as he pulled away. “Sorry about the pie incident.”

“Wasn't your fault.”

“Still, feel like shit.”

“You're a good kid.” Matt shrugged, “Now, what was the real reason you're here?”

“Braille is hard!”

Matt chuckled, “Yeah, it's hard to get started with it.”

“Can we set up something, you're the only person I know that knows braille.”

“We'll check the schedule.”

“You're the best.”

 

 


End file.
